


Home

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: Non-RusAme Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is impatient for his lover to arrive at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Gilbert was anxiously walking up and down the hallway, ignoring the buzzing of loud chattering and laughter all around him. His backpack swung dangerously far off his shoulder each time he turned, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. At the moment, there was only one thing on his mind.

“The flight from Florence, Italy has just landed,” came the soothing voice over the intercom.

Gilbert perked up, crimson eyes flashing over the heads of unknown passengers. He didn’t care about all those strangers, hadn’t come here for them. There was just one person he was dying to see right now, one person he hadn’t seen in several months because he had happened to get a scholarship to study abroad this year, leaving a great distance between them.

“Oi Gilbert!” came an all too familiar voice.

His head snapped back, eyes growing wide once they finally acquired his target.

Sunny brown hair with a funny curl sprouting from the top of his head. A lovely tan, reminding of Mediterranean summers and sun-dried tomatoes. Eyes that were a unique mixture of caramel and almost edible green, warm despite the man’s frowns and sarcastic demeanour.

Lovino. He was finally here.

Gilbert wasted no time as he gripped his backpack tight and started sprinting down the hall, pushing aside whoever dared stand in his way (but taking care not to knock over the little ones, of course).

“What are you-” Lovino started, flinching when he saw Gilbert coming straight for him at the speed of light.

He never got to finish his sentence, Gilbert swooping in for a rough, passionate and extremely desperate kiss. No tongue, nothing inappropriate. But Lovino knew he could taste the “I missed you” in his touches and caresses.

Sighing, he ignored the whistles and cheers around them and gave himself over for almost a full three minutes. Because he too had missed that red-eyed idiot.

“Don’t cry,” he muttered once they broke the kiss, swiping at Gilbert’s cheeks and hearing his pathetic sniffles.

In response, the albino simply hugged him tighter, burying his face in Lovino’s neck. Lovino sighed.

“Si, I missed you too.”


End file.
